Pride
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: Gilbert has lost his job and homeless, but is to much of an 'awesome guy' to live with his brother. But Ludwig knows how Gilberts mind works and convinces him otherwise. GERMANCEST! Rated M for later yaoi.


The night was farely warm, warmer than usual and the moon was shining onto the curtains. Part of the light made it past a small space in the curtains and landed on the large bed where the blonde was sleeping. He was in a heavenly sleep, up until he heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. He sat up quickly, eyes wide open and staring at the door. He stayed there for awhile to see if there would be another noise. There was, there was a muffled yet loud voice. If he was correct, he recognized the voice.

"Is that..." He trailed off before getting out of bed, tip-toeing to the door of his bedroom. He opened it slowly before slipping through and walked over to the stairs. He heard another bang and the voice again, abit more clearly. He made his way down the stairs and walked down the hall to the kitchen door. Just incase he was wrong, he had grabbed an umbrella out of the stand by the front door. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door quietly. Pushing it open and holding the umbrella as if ready to hit someone, his eyes hurt from the sudden bright light. He sighed and let his arms fall when he noticed the body infront of him.

"Bruder, what are you doing?" The albino, who had his back to him, jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He turned his head and smiled.

"Hallo West!" He said in his usual happy voice, flashing his pearly white teeth. "How're you?"

"I'll repeat myself, what are you doing?" Ludwig said firmly, putting the umbrella down on the table nearest to him.

"I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all."

"Then why are you in my house at this time in the morning?"

Gilbert sighed. "I lost my job."  
>"So you're robbing my kitchen?"<br>"I actually lost it a month ago. I couldn't find another job so I couldn't pay my rent so I've been kicked out. So I'm doing what I should've done along time ago. I'm taking back my life...by stealing your food!" The albino explained before opening the fridge and taking some of the contence. "Haven't you got any beer?"  
>"Would you stop stealing my food!" The younger German stepped forward, pushing the fridge door shut, making Gilbert frown. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been kicked out.I would let you stay here."<br>"No way West, I've got my pride!"

"Gilbert, you can't go around stealing peoples food. Where are you staying-" He was cut off by Gilbert.  
>"HEY! Look at the time! I best be off. See ya later West!" He gave the taller man a quick hug and headed out the back door, leaving Ludwig standing in the empty (thanks to Gilbert) kitchen. He moaned slightly walking back to bed when he noticed the sun rising. He's got to be awake properly in the next hour and he hasn't gotten a full night sleep.<p>

"Thank you, Gil"

Ludwig's eyes were heavy. Sure he got up an hour early this morning but he's been so used to his usual sleep pattern that if it changes one little bit, he's absolutely tired. The meeting wasn't helping either with it's slow pace and his mono-toned Japanese co-worker speaking. Everything he said went in one ear and out the next. Nothing was sticking. He should really be taking notes but he just didn't have the energy. Maybe Feliciano can lend his to him later.

"Ok, shall we quit for lunch now?" A loud voice was heard which woke Ludwig up abit.

"Yes, let's!" The cheerful Italian next to him said. Oh good, maybe he could catch a few Z's at his desk, that'd help. But he was stopped when he was suddenly being dragged by said Italian.

"Where're you going Ludwig? They have potatoes today~" The tall blonde just sighed and let himself be dragged to the cafateria.

"Ludwig are you ok?" Feliciano asked the German.

"I'm fine, just tired. My brother woke me up last night." He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, is he living with you now?"

"Nein. He broke into my house and stole my food."

"..."

"He lost his job a few months ago."

"..."

"Feliciano?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just looking at something."

"What?"

"Your brother." The brown haired boy looked down at his food, giggling.

"What!" Ludwig turned around to see his brother at the food counter.

"Ooooh~ Potatoes~" He said picking some pototoes up and...putting them in his pockets?

"Excuse me for just a sec, Feli!" The German got up to yell at his brother.

"Go right ahead." Feli still didn't look up at him but it was easy to see that he was finding the brothers amusing. When Ludwig reached his brother, without stopping, he grabbed his jacket and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Hey! Hey! I work here! I'm just new!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh! I thought you were security. Kesese~" Gilbert was suddenly in the mens bathroom.

"Ok bruder! You need to tell me, where are you staying!" Ludwig glared, his eyebrows furrowing together. Gilbert just looked away whistling. "GILBERT!"

"The ceiling looks nice, doesn't it?"

"GILBERT!"

"OK! OK! I was living with dad, but then he kicked me out. I kept on crawling into bed with him."

"..."

"It's not my fault West, there was a monster under my bed!"

"You sure that just wasn't one of the dogs?"

"...Well, that explains what bit my hand when I poked it."

"You're such an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"You're getting kicked out of everywhere you go!"

"That doesn't nessecarily mean I'm an idiot. It just means that those people were just jealous of my awesomeness~"

"Or you annoyed the crap out of them..."

"HEY!"

"Look, just come stay with me for awhile. Atleast then you'd get a proper meal."

"No West, I told you! I've got my pride!"

"Then go stay with one of your friends"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Well, Antonio's always got Romano around the house and he yells at me. Plus, they're always _doing it_ so that'd be awkward..."

"Ok, I really didn't need to know that. What about Francis?"

"Basically the same reason as Toni's but with Arthur, and louder."

"Again, to much information" Ludwig sighed. This conversation was going nowhere. He couldn't let his brother go on like this, he had to convince him some how. When he heard a rumble coming from Gilbert's stomach he got an idea. "Ok, you don't have to stay but just come to mine for something to eat."

"I guess that'd be alright..." Gilbert sighed. "Just food, no sleep."

"Ja ja, whatever. Just, wait-" Ludwig looked at his watch. "Fuck! You made me miss my meeting."

"Not my fault."

"Just shut up! There's no point in me staying now. Let's just go. Idiot!"

"I'm really messing up your day today aren't I~?"

"Yes, you are"

"Then my mission is complete! Kesese~"

Gilbert was sitting at the dining room table waiting for his dinner while Ludwig was moving around in the kitchen. All that could be heard was the banging of the cupboard doors, clattering of pans and plates and Ludwig grunting. It sounded rude to Gilbert's dirty mind.

"Kesese~"

"What are you laughing at?" Ludwig called to him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of a joke." Gilbert lied. But it was easy to tell that Ludwig knew he was thinking of something sex related. That was usually the only thing that got his attention, sex and food. The combination together would probably make him do anything.

"So, explain to me again why you don't want to live with me." The blonde wanted to make conversation instead of listening to Gilbert's giggling.

"Well think about it. An awesome guy like me, relying on his younger brother, it just seems embarrassing...no offence."

"None taken. How'd you lose your job?"

"I tried to have sex with my bosses wife." That, made Ludwig laugh. Typical Gilbert. "Don't laugh! If it wasn't for her loud mouth, I'd still be working. But noooo~ I tried to kiss her then she goes off to tell her husband. Nothing happened so why tell."

"Oh, so someone actually didn't want to have sex with the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Ludwig taunted.

"NO! It was...shut up!" Gilbert pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "That stupid bitch!" Ludwig shook his head, still smiling. His brother was a strange character.

Gilbert's thoughts went away when a heavenly smell made it's way to his nostrils. It made him drool abit.

"What's for dinner anyway? Smells like wurst! WE HAVING WURST!" Gilbert started bouncing in his chair. But there was a silence. He blinked in confusion, his brother was talking a few seconds ago. "West?...Are we having wurst?" He asked again.

"Yes, we are!" Ludwig's voice was heard again, but different. It seemed like he purred. The albino's heart started to race when his brother walked out the kitchen with the wurst. But, it wasn't on a plate. More like...Ludwig was wearing it. He was wearing a wurst skirt.

"W-West?"

"Dinner's ready~" Gilbert's jaw seemed like it was on the floor and it wasn't going to close. This is what he was doing the whole time. Wait! Was Ludwig naked in the kitchen the whole time! He couldn't speak. The sight in front of him was just plain delicious. Gilbert stood up from the table and made his way over to the taller German (in the wurst skirt). He couldn't help but plant his lips onto Ludwig's. Ludwig happily accept the kiss and returned it. His mouth opened allowing Gilbert to push his tongue in. They kissed for sometime until Ludwig pulled away.

"What happened to your pride?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh, he'll be making an appearance during dinner~" Gilbert smirked back, pushing Ludwig towards the stairs. They ran up, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Oh wait!" The older brother yelled.

"What is it! These wursts are burning me!" Ludwig shouted, wincing abit.

"Give us a bite of your arse!" Gilbert lunged forward to try and bite one of the wursts at the back. Ludwig let out an amused scream and they both ran up the rest of the stairs and to the bedroom.

Looks like Gilbert would be staying the night.

**XD Don't even ask what that was. I have a strange mind. I may write the sex part, I may not, depends if my brain will let me (it probably will).**

**Wurst skirt! I am loving those words together.**

**Sex x Food! The best crack pairing ever! XDD**

**Hope you enjoyed this strange, strange fic.**


End file.
